tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Owenguy101's Playa des losers
Welcome to Owenguy101's Playa des losers, where the losers hang out and get to hang out and talk about who and what they liked at Owenguy101's TDI camp. Contestants cannot come until they are voted off. People who are here must come or this will be deleted! People here Usitgz Thebiggesttdifan Tdi Tdifan1234(non-contestant) Sunshine Day 4 chat Owenguy101: Welcome to Owenguy101's Playa des losers. Here we have the folks who were kicked off and didn't do much. Like currently we have Usitgz and thebiggesttdifan. Let's see what they're doing. Nalyd: *arrives, doctors heal him* Thats it? I'm all better? I dropped out for nothing! Owenguy101: Anyone seen Usitgz and Thebiggesttdifan? Day 5 chat Owenguy101: Other than Usitgz and Thebiggesttdifan (Who aren't here for some reason) We also have Tdifan1234. Tdifan1234: Hi! Its great to be here! *eats coconut shrimp* I love coconut shrimp! SO AWESOME! Owenguy101: (Drops Tdi off) Enjoy your stay. Tdi: I totally thought I had this game in the bags, oh well. *Listens to "I'm Like a Bird" by Nelly Furtado* Owenguy101: Sorry but some of them voted you off. It's now day 6 by the way. Tdifan1234: Hmm....I wonder who will win... Day 6 chat Owenguy101: Welcome to my Playa des loser's Codaa. Enjoy your stay. (drops him off) Zeke: Guys, there's no challenge this week! Meaning we vote the losers off! Think what is the reason most of you guys were voted out? NALYD! We must get revenge on him or else we will crumble beneath our empire! Special visit Owenguy101: *arives on jet ski* Hello everyone. Codaa5: Grrrrr.... Zeke: OK, Owe! I vote for Nalyd! Heprayed for my downfall since the beggining of the competition! Owenguy101: This conflict has been going on since the beggining of this. It's either him or maybe Sunshine who goes next. Zekey: No, Sunshine deserves to win. Nalyd voted me off just cuz I tried to do my best! Owenguy101: You guys (and people still competing) decide who's the next to go. Who should join the losers here? Nalyd Sunshine Sorrel Ekaj TDI19 Owenguy101: Once everyone has voted, I will decide who's coming here. (Nalyd: You probably shouldn't have them vote via poll. Other people can secretly vote.) Tdi: Umm, I voted Ekaj randomly Owenguy101: So Sunshine has the most votes so she's coming here and Codaa's returning to camp. Day 9 chat Zeke: I'm going back to camp as an assistant host! I'll see ya! (Takes off on a surfboard pulled by living-dead pigs) Sunshine: *puts DARE on the jukebox and dances like Noodle* It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's DARE!!! *turns on TV, sees Nalyd reading the letter from Ravioli* That's just so... so... *eyes water* ...TOUCHING!!!!!!! *bursts out crying* Random Mailmen: We have a letter from Sorrel and Codaa for you... *Tears it open and hands it to her* Dear Sunshine, Thanks for the message you sent us, I really don't deserve the chance. You should have been to the final two with nalyd. I hope you'r havin' fun at the loser's resort! Sorrel wants to write something for ya...I MISS YOU SO MUCH MA MA SUNSHINE!!! THE ONLY ONE WHO COMFORTED ME AND YOUR LIKE MY SISTER i will win for both of us and i know i will... I MISS YOU REALLY MISS YOU, I also wanted to tell you, well... I didn't but I guess I will, me and Sorrie are kinda dating now... Regards from Sorrel and I (Codaa) Cya! Sunshine: Aww! They remember me! Wait, when'd I become a mama? *remembers Sunny D* ...oh yeah... (can you put up day 10) Sorrel: hey sunshine! Day 10 (PARTY!!!) Zeke: YAYY!!! Sunshine: *does the Duncan* Ravioli: *facepalm* I don't know you... Codaa: Of course, all i'll ever be is a runner-up. Zeke: Hey, Sunshine guess what? I'm gonna be an assistant host and example man again! Bry: Cool. Zeke: IT'S BRY!!! (Hugs) Bry: Get off me... Sunshine: It's comin' up, it's comi-- Ravioli: We know already!!! It's Dare, you don't have to keep singing that!!! Zeke: It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, IT'S DARE! Uh! Category:Candidates for deletion